sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderful Crazy Night
| single2 = Wonderful Crazy Night | single2date = 15 December 2015 | single3 = Blue Wonderful | single3date = 5 January 2016 | single4 = In the Name of You | single4date = 29 January 2016 | single5 = A Good Heart | single5date = 25 May 2016 }} }} Wonderful Crazy Night is the thirtieth studio album by British singer-songwriter Elton John. It was released on 5 February 2016. It is John's first album since 2006's The Captain & the Kid to feature the Elton John Band, and was written and recorded in 17 days. John's long-standing percussionist, Ray Cooper, makes his first appearance on any of John's albums since Made in England in 1995. This is Kim Bullard's first appearance on keyboards replacing Guy Babylon, and Matt Bissonette replacing Bob Birch on bass. Critical reception |rev1 = Allmusic |rev1score = |rev2 = The Guardian |rev2score = |rev3 = The Independent |rev3score = |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = }} ''Wonderful Crazy Night '' received generally positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 70, which indicates "generally favorable reviews", based on 17 reviews. Accolades Track listing | title1 = Wonderful Crazy Night | length1 = 3:13 | title2 = In the Name of You | length2 = 4:33 | title3 = Claw Hammer | length3 = 4:22 | title4 = Blue Wonderful | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = I've Got 2 Wings | length5 = 4:35 | title6 = A Good Heart | length6 = 4:50 | title7 = Looking Up | length7 = 4:06 | title8 = Guilty Pleasure | length8 = 3:38 | title9 = Tambourine | length9 = 4:17 | title10 = The Open Chord | length10 = 4:04 | total_length = 41:15 }} Personnel * Elton John: piano, lead vocals * Kim Bullard: keyboards * Davey Johnstone: guitar, harmony vocals * Matt Bissonette: bass guitar, harmony vocals * Nigel Olsson: drums, harmony vocals * John Mahon: percussion, harmony vocals * Ray Cooper: tambourine * Jim Thomson, Joe Sublett: tenor saxophone * Tom Peterson: baritone saxophone * John Grab, Nick Lane: trombone * Allen Fogle, Dylan Hart: French horn * Gabe Witcher: horn arrangements and conductor * Ken Stacey: harmony vocals Production * Producers: Elton John and T Bone Burnett * Associate Producer: Kylie Kempster * Recorded and Mixed by Jason Wormer * Second Engineers: Gabriel Burch, Jeff Gartenbaum, Vanessa Parr and Alex Williams. * Editing: Mike Piersante * Mastered by Gavin Lurssen at Lurssen Mastering (Hollywood, CA). * Piano Technician: Carl Lieberman * Equipment Technician: Rick Salazar * Production Coordinator and Contractor: Ivy Skoff * Photography: Joseph Guay and Juergen Teller * Art Direction and Design: Mat Maitland * Creative Directors: Elton John and Toby King Charts References Category:2016 albums Category:Elton John albums Category:Albums produced by Elton John Category:Albums produced by T Bone Burnett Category:Island Records albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Virgin EMI Records albums